The field of the invention pertains to the sport of wrestling and, in particular, to protective headgear worn by participants. The protective headgear is primarily directed to prevention of damage to the ear pinnae. The first such headgear specifically for the protection of wrestlers""ears was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,898,596 and is very successfully used in collegiate wrestling.
In subsequent years, a variety of protective headgear has been patented, all sharing in common with the above patent relatively rigid ear coverings held in place by a plurality of straps. The straps are adjustable and generally pass over the head, behind the head and over or under the chin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,288 discloses straps that are integral with the ear coverings as distinguished from the previous patent above which utilizes slots for the straps, the slots being formed in the ear coverings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,861 discloses a construction of the ear covering simplified for more economical manufacture by making the ear pad from a single sheet of soft resilient plastic.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,345 discloses a multiple layer ear cover having a metal reinforcing plate as one of the interior layers and to which the straps are attached. Various features are disclosed to reduce the tendency of the molded plastic parts of the ear cover to tear.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,945 discloses an ear cover having a molded flexible outer cover with a plurality of apertures and a foam pad beneath the outer cover that protrudes through the apertures. The protruding foam is provided for added protection to both the user and his opponent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,021 discloses an ear cover having a gel cushioning layer and a tacky exterior surface to grip the area surrounding the wrestler""s ear. In using all of the above wrestling headgear, the headgear must be removed from the head to adjust the straps. Proper adjustment is therefore time consuming and tedious. The adjustment elements in the above patents are made a part of the ear cover and when tight to the head cannot be easily loosened or tightened.
The invention comprises straps fully adjustable by the user with the headgear in place on the head. To allow adjustment of each strap, the adjustment is spaced from the ear cover an amount sufficient to permit some small spacing from the head thereby providing sufficient room for the strap to be moved through the adjustment element that is attached to the ear cover. In the embodiment described below, the adjustment element comprises a xe2x80x9cD-ringxe2x80x9d attached to but spaced from the ear cover. The strap extending from the other ear cover passes through the D-ring with enough clearance from the head and nearest ear cover to permit movement of the strap relative to the D-ring with the headgear in place on the wrestler""s head.